doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon X Love live(生活作息大作战)
It started when the dokodemo door was spoilt and it accidently connected to the Love Live! world and the idol group,muse entered it without knowing until when Hoshizora Rin,the first one entering caught a baseball without knowing whose does the baseball belongs to(inspired from SIF event).However,the baseball team,the Gians(watch the doraemon episodes for this)saw that and ran away because a girl could catch a effort-loaded thrown ball with ease,except Gian who slapped her face instead.He said"Hey,young girl,what are you doing here,where do you come from and who are you.,if not I will give you a punishment!!"Rin tried to answer but just in the nick of time,Nishikino Maki,the second one entering,and Koizumi Hanayo,the third one entering,came and pulled Rin away.Gian saw this and get super furious and called all three to hold back. While at somewhere near a Dorayaki shop,Doraemon was queueing up for the newest type of Dorayaki.Then,Kousaka Honoka,the fourth one entering,was struggling to find a shop which sells dough and she stated that she wanted to make Dorayaki.(Honoka's family owns a japanese sweets shop,Homura)Doraemon heard the word"Dorayaki",immediately left the queue,went nearer to Honoka and introduce her Goda's goods as the shop sells dough needed for Dorayaki.Just then,Gian's mother was chasing Gian because he bullied girls again but he did not know they were high school girls. Honoka interrupted Gian's mother by saying,"Excuse me,is there any 5kg dough meant for Dorayaki?" Gian's mother stopped chasing and immediately sell the one Honoka wants.After that,Doraemon saw the mass of dough and used Super gloves to help Honoka to send the dough to his house while Honoka was following him. Then,Nobita was unsatisafied going home,first reason being Doraemon was nearer to someone else,second one being Gian scolded and slapped a girl.He immediately shouted to Doraemon as he was not happy with that day.In the nick of time before he shouted,Sonoda Umi,the fifth one, and Minami Kotori,the sixth one, held Nobita and dragged him to Suneo's house. Then,Maki and Hanayo was forced to go there by Gian as Rin was at Gian's house,being treated by his mother. Maki shouted to Umi intitally but it sounded like she shouted to Nobita,the helpless victim,instead because Suneo just kept bragging non-stop to her,despite she is very rich is her world,but Suneo just kept doing that till Hanayo stated it was dessert time. Suneo was happy about that until Hanayo handed over three super large onigiri(Hanayo loves rice) and Suneo called it boring.Oops,I left out the third years,Nico,Nozomi and Eli,but they were at Shizuka's house then. Nico saw Shizuka's outfit and complimented her that she had good fashion sense,while Eli tied Shizuka's hair differently and everyone,including Shizuka herself,thinks that she was cute. However,at Gian's house,Gian opened an exclusive concert to Rin.Rin could not help herself but covered her ears while Gian was singing(Gian's singing is the worst among the universe).After that,she commented and critized Gian's singing and Gian asked her to prove it.Rin just sang a different song but she managed to prove Gian that hers was better than his. At the same time,Honoka offered 10 of her handmade to Doraemon and he stated that hers is the best,no other Dorayaki makers could compete with her.She just said that her friends,Umi and Kotori are missing.Doraemon realised that Nobita was missing too.However,due to the fact they are in doraemon world,only Doraemon searched them with photos of them taken earlier.Then,he realised,everyone was at the vacant lot,listening to Gian's concert.Doraemon immediately informed Honoka and she went down in a blink.By then,Gian was doing his vocal practices and was ready to sing.Doraemon immediately passed down 11 ma ma bos and told them to use that to hit Gianso that he can keep his anger for once and 11 super strong earphones for the plan to work.IT was successful at the start but at the sixth one,which is also Honoka's one,she did not used that but rather hit Gian over and he fainted.She thought that it was bad but Doraemon implemented that it was good.He even kept the dokodemo door back into his pocket and made everyday as holidays and everyone cheered and consiered themselves as "KokoAme" but just after that,Gian woke up and requested them to let him join if not he would literially beat every single person without mercy.Doraemon was afraid of that and let him join.(To be continued for which house and what happened the next days of their lifelong friendship and events) Category:Doraemon X Love Live